


Last Wish

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Last wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Wish

Bucky was okay with dying. He’d lived long enough, killed enough, he really was okay with it. At the very least he’d like to die for something good though, that was what he thought at least.

Yet when Bucky stared death in the face, sure that his life was over, he’d realized that he wasn’t ready. He’d thought of Jemma and realized that if he’d had one last wish it would be to kiss that damn infuriating scientist.

So when Steve saved his pathetic ass Bucky had resolved to do what he had been to scared to do before.

Two days later he found Jemma perched on a stool and bent over a microscope.

When he’d pulled her away from it and kissed her hard she hadn’t even complained.


End file.
